The present invention relates generally to an apparatus or movable body which enables an inspection for pipes and conduits for sewerage or water supply and conduits for telephone cables, electric cables and so forth which are generally embedded underground. Particularly, the present invention relates to such inspection apparatus for remotely inspecting the underground channels.
Conventionally, a movable body such as a sleigh or sledge on which a T.V. camera is installed is inserted into an underground channel so that the underground channel may be inspected remotely by means of the T.V. camera. In the conventional apparatus described above, the sledge is connected at its front portion with a guide wire which is extended to a manhole, and the rear portion is connected to other guide wire which is extended to the other manhole, wherein the underground channels to be inspected are located. The guide wires are connected to winding machines such as winches so that the sledge may be moved opposite directions by driving the two winding machines. Namely, the sledge is moved in one direction and other by means of the winding machines which are located adjacent to the above described manholes which contain therein the underground channels to be inspected.
However, according to the above described system, at least two operational personnels should be needed at the position where the two winding machines are positioned. Furthermore, the guide wires should previously be inserted into the underground channels through the manhole, and if it difficult or impossible to insert the guide wire into the underground channel for some reasons as subside, depression or the like, the conventional system cannot be applied. Namely, the underground channels should have suitable conditions for insertion of the guide wires.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a new apparatus for inspection of underground channels, wherein the apparatus is movable freely in the channels without any guide wires.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new inspection apparatus which permits a free movement in opposite directions by a remote control within an underground channels.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an inspection apparatus which permits a desirable inspection of the underground channels regardless of any obstructions within the underground channels.
Further object of the present invention is to provide an inspection apparatus which can absorb most of the skocks produced by the movement of the apparatus in the underground channels.